


Asor

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Wolves, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Fairytale for Animeloverlovescats
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Asor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForestsAndSunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/gifts).



The wood was just as a fairytale wood should be.

The path was covered in dying leaves, the branches of dark trees made a tunnel and there was a child wearing a bright red cloak walking through it.

She placed every footstep with care, shoulders back, taking her time. A basket was hanging on her arms, the contents covered with a cloth. Her hood was drawn over her face, hiding her from the world but not the world from her.

Exactly how she liked it.

There were footsteps to her left and she stopped walking, looking into the bushes. “Hello?”

A wolf walked out of the bushes and stared at her.

She froze.

The wolf padded silently up to her and they saw a collar wrapped around its neck. Underneath the collar was a scroll. They reached out and took it with cautious fingers.

The scroll was covered in loopy black writing that had been smudged beyond legibility. Underneath it was a drawing of a throne with flowers wrapped around the armrests. Asor tucked the scroll into her basket and the wolf returned to the shadows.

Asor continued to walk.

The path got smaller and smaller; the tree branches above their head laced together even tighter.

There was a howl in the distance.

Asor walked with their head high.

They had nothing to be afraid of in the wood.

They were the most terrifying thing of all.

More wolves came out of the bushes as they walked and a golden palace- the size of a cottage, but unmistakably a palace- grew out of the shadows.

A guard was standing by the door, spear in hand, looking bored. “Proof of identity, please.”

Asor pulled her hood down and stared the guard in her face. He jolted to attention, fumbling grasp on his spear and adjusted his helmet so he could see properly. “I’m so sorry, Your Majesty.”

Asor smiled. “Is my throne ready?”

“I believe so, Your Majesty.”

Asor smiled again. “Then all the world is mine.”


End file.
